


hold onto me (cause i'm a little unsteady)

by elsironwing



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Love Confessions, Pregnancy, seriously this first one is just fluff don't even look for anything else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsironwing/pseuds/elsironwing
Summary: a collection of loosely related one-shots and drabbles about Danny and Colleen and their relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this out of a sadness that there isn't much ironwing content out there. If anyone wants to throw prompts my way, that would be great. Either here or over on tumblr (under the same name as this account).

Colleen never thought she'd say those words to someone. 

But when she lets the three words slip, without even realizing what she'd said until it's too late, she goes still. 

I love you. 

It's like she's been paused, looking over at Danny, suddenly hesitant and unsure, a strange contrast to the smiling and lightness she'd felt moments before. 

(for a moment she's terrified because even now, she's still afraid of him leaving her, when now he's all she's got) 

But Danny just smiles, that brilliant and adorable smile of his that makes her fall for him all over again. He almost looks like he's blushing a little, looking at her with his soft blue eyes, so much love in them that for a moment she's overwhelmed. 

“I love you, too,” he says, smiling more, so damn cute that she can't help but smile back, if a bit hesitantly. 

She's not quite sure what they are. Together, yes, but they're at this point where she isn't quite sure what that means. He never really left, he just sort of lived with her now, not that she really minds. It’s strange, waking up next to someone every day, having them there through everything. Colleen feels like she's on this edge, between the part of her that's still scared and afraid that he'll leave her, and the part of her that feels like this is it. That she loves him more than she can ever put to words, than she can ever truly express, the first person she's ever felt like she could spend the rest of her life with. 

He's crossed the room, and she steps forward to meet him and leans into him as his arms wrap around her, and she feels safe and warm and comfortable. He's pressing a kiss against the side of her head, and her eyes drift shut as she hugs him tighter before pulling back and pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss him properly. 

It's a messy kiss, soft and insistent and hard to keep up with because he's smiling, and she's smiling, and it feels right as his fingers tangle in her hair and she leans her forehead against his. 

“What are we?” She asks, softly, a little unsure. 

He pulls back, just a little, enough to look at her, a bit more serious now. 

“I guess, I mean-” he pauses. “I’ve never done… this before. Dating wasn’t exactly something that happened much in K’un Lun.” 

She understands. This is new to her too, really. She hadn’t exactly had a lot of people she’d dated in the past, and never anyone that she had stayed with longer than a few months. This wasn’t something she was good at.

“But, I mean, I don’t plan on leaving. Unless you want me to, of course, I just sort of barged in really-” 

“Danny.” She waits till he looks at her again. “I want you here. I'm glad that you’re here.” He smiles again, that sweet boyish smile, and damn it he’s adorable. 

He tugs her back into a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“You're my family now,” he says, lips still against her forehead, as he had a while before outside of the dojo, when things were even more weird and unsure than now. Family. 

Danny is a lot of things to her. Her support, her lover, the person who hadn't left her. Who had seen her at her worst, broken and bruised and crying and decided that despite everything, that he could forgive her, that gave her another chance even though she doesn't think she deserved it. Danny Rand means the world to her. 

“I love you,” she says, again, this time not by accident. Genuine and sure and right. 

She's never meant it more in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colleen finds out she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for my friend, who wanted me to write about colleen finding out she's pregnant, bonus if danny finds out too. that's exactly what this is.

She's _tired_.

Which, in itself, isn't unusual. It's that she's tired a lot, persistently, that's strange. Waking up tired and falling asleep in the middle of the day isn't like her at all.

But it's other things, too, that made her suspect. The general discomfort, the obvious problem of missing a period, and the nausea. God, the nausea. That had started this week, either being mildly uncomfortable or ending up with her unable to get up or throwing up most of the morning.

(she's thankful that Danny leaves for work pretty early)

After several days of throwing up and nausea, mostly in the morning, she couldn't exactly ignore it anymore. Colleen had her suspicions, of course, but she didn't want to think about it. Until she had to.

Which was how she was here, now, sitting on the bathroom floor and waiting for the pregnancy test to work. (it feels like the longest wait of her life)

_This is stupid_ , she thinks, because she doesn't need to wait on the test. Colleen is pretty sure already about what it's going to say. She just doesn't want it to, because if it does then the whole thing becomes real, and something she has to face. And she's fucking terrified.

There aren't a whole lot of things that really scare her. But this is one of those things. A year ago, she never thought she'd love someone as much as she does, she never thought she'd ever be pregnant, or ever have kids. It's not that she's opposed to it - it's that she's afraid of being a mother, that she'll fail.

_Deep breath in._

_Deep breath out._

(she wishes Danny were here.

she's really grateful that he's not.)

She feels a little sick and tries to ignore it, checking her phone to see the time. It's a few minutes past the wait time, but she can't make herself get up, or even reach up and grab it from where it sits on the edge of the counter.

_This is stupid just look at the damn thing_ , she tells herself, but it still takes another minute before she actually grabs it, turning it over to look at it.

_Positive_.

Of course.

She almost laughs, because this is strange and sudden and wrong, and she's not quite sure how to react to it.

_Deep breath in. Deep breath out._

She wishes she could throw the test out, get up and walk out of the bathroom as if this wasn't happening. Because this is huge and scary and not something she's prepared to deal with, not something she thought she'd ever deal with. Being pregnant - carrying an actual baby in her - just seems weird, uncertain.

She stares at the test again, like maybe if she looks at it long enough it'll change. It doesn't.

“Shit.” She shuts her eyes and leans further back against the wall, tucking her legs closer up to her chest, setting the test down on the floor next to her.

Grabbing her phone, she checks the time again, and glances out of the bathroom door and into the apartment. It's empty and quiet, there's just her sitting on the floor trying to push down the urge to cry because her chest hurts and she feels more nauseous now, and she's so damn _tired_.

It takes several more minutes before she finally pushes herself to her feet, setting the test back down on the counter and staring at it again. It takes a moment after that before she forces herself to walk out of the bathroom, standing in the middle of the too-quiet apartment and wishing there was a way to drown out her thoughts.

She wants to curl up and try to sleep, but also feels the need to keep moving, like if she stops for too long it'll all become too overwhelming.

_The store,_ she reminds herself. It’s not a busy day, she only had one lesson and that had been earlier in the morning. Her dojo is still too quiet and slow most of the time, just busy enough to keep her from going crazy. Since her afternoon was free, she'd promised herself she'd head down to the store not that far away to pick up a couple things. If nothing else, just as a reason to get out of the damn apartment.

She makes quick work of tugging on her jacket and shoes, and grabbing her keys and wallet from the dresser. Locking the door behind her, she quickly leaves and heads out into the cold afternoon and onto the busy sidewalk.

It's not that far of a walk, but she's still a little nauseous and a bit too tired, which doesn't really make it the most pleasant walk. It keeps her from thinking too much, though, which is what matters.

She makes it quickly through the store before heading back out onto the sidewalk, only to find that it's started to rain. It's the cold rain that makes everything miserable and shivery so she tugs the hood of her jacket up and walks quickly, taking the all too familiar route back to the dojo.

When she reaches the door to the dojo she moves to unlock it, only to find that it already is. She hesitates for a moment before opening the door, walking in cautiously.

Almost immediately she sees Danny’s shoes sitting by the door, and relaxes. He's back early, but-

_The test. On the counter. Shit-_

She shuts the door and heads towards the apartment door instead, stopping just inside. Danny is standing by the end of the bed, tugging on a shirt, noticing her halfway through the motion.

“Hey,” he says, a bit distracted as he finishes pulling on the shirt.

“Hey,” she responds, a little warily, watching him. He seems _off_. “You're home early.”

“Yeah, Ward was sick of seeing me today and there wasn't really anything else to do. Nothing I couldn't do from home, anyway,” he answers, finally facing her and giving her a little half-smile.

Colleen swallows and tries to ignore the worsening nausea. (tries to ignore the feeling that everything is _off_ )

Trying to act as if nothing is wrong, Colleen walks further in and takes her shoes off at the door, before heading into the kitchen. She sets the bag down, pointedly not looking back at Danny, because he's suspiciously quiet and something is _wrong_ and she's pretty damn sure she knows what it is.

But also there's no way in hell she's starting that conversation.

By the time she's unloaded the groceries from the bag and Danny _still_ hasn't said anything, she knows that he saw the test. Danny is many things, but he's rarely quiet, especially not when he first gets back from work. She shuts her eyes and wishes for a moment that this had never happened, or at least that she didn't have to deal with it right now, because she's _so damn tired._

Finally she can't stand the silence anymore and turns around to look at him, and he's still standing mostly in the same spot, still too quiet.

“Danny.”

He looks up, a little too serious, and she almost can't look him in the eye.

“I saw the test,” he says, and _of course he did_ , and she looks down at the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the room.

They never talked about kids - maybe they should have, that's what you're supposed to do, right? Talk about the possibility of it, be open about it? Colleen feels like they'd done a lot of things in a backwards order, and this certainly feels like one of those things. She's not sure how he'll react, or what he thinks, and she's afraid to know.

“Do you want to talk about that?” He asks, and he looks a little uncertain too, like he doesn't know how to approach this either.

_No I don't._

She looks down again, leaning back against the counter.

“I mean… are you doing okay? You've been pretty tired lately, have you been sick? Just… are you okay, Colleen?” He asks, now, and she can hear the concern and sincerity in his voice. He sounds a lot calmer than she feels.

“Tired, yeah. Really tired. Been throwing up and nauseous a lot in the morning.” She says, because there isn't really any getting out of this conversation. She finally looks back up at him as he walks over, joining her in the kitchen but still standing a little bit out of reach, a little bit cautious.

“Why didn't you say anything?”

“There's not exactly an easy way to start this sort of conversation. Once the nausea set in I had my suspicions, but I didn't know for sure till earlier-” she stops, looking down at the floor again, trying not to feel too overwhelmed as she leans further back against the counter.

“Is this a bad thing… having a kid?” He sounds unsure, so she looks back up at him, meeting his eyes and trying to relax a little.

“I don't know.” She answers, truthfully. “I don't know.” And she doesn't, because she's afraid because this is new territory for her and she's not sure how to express or even explain how much it scares her.

“Guess we should have talked about this before it happened,” he says, and this time he smiles just a little, which helps.

“Do you want to have a kid?” He asks, then.

“I don't know!” She snaps, and then winces because she immediately wants to take it back, but he doesn't look hurt or annoyed, just gives her that soft look of his. He's so patient with her, through everything, and Colleen is pretty sure she doesn't deserve him.

He reaches out for her, but she doesn't move closer, because she's afraid that if he hugs her she'll start crying and that's the last thing that she needs right now.

“Okay, that's okay. I mean, I always wanted to have a family, you know? As a kid, I figured that's what I'd do, eventually. In K’un Lun, stuff was different, of course - but I still thought about it, sometimes. It never really felt like a possibility, there. But here, things are different, and better and-” he hesitates, he's talking too fast like he does sometimes, when he's nervous, and she looks up at him but can't quite look him in the eye.

“I guess what I'm saying is, I'm not opposed to it. I think it'd be - a good thing, maybe.”

She shuts her eyes and pushes back the urge to cry, because she doesn't know how to answer him. Part of her feels the same way, but it's vastly outweighed by the part of her that's terrified and feels like she's too fucked up to ever raise a child. She doesn't know how to tell him that, either.

“I'm not - I don’t hate the idea, but it's just-” she pauses, bites her lip and digs her nails into her palms. The feels the tears in her eyes and curses herself for them, but it's too late.

Danny moves forward, then, hands resting first on her upper arms and then wrapping firmly around her. One hand cups the back of her neck and draws her closer into him and she lets herself fall forward into his embrace because he's warm and here and she's unsteady.

“I'm scared.” She says, softly, against his neck. She's not sure if he hears at first, but his arms tighten around her and he tucks his head against hers.

“That's okay, that's normal, I think.” He answers, and she pushes impossibly closer to him.

“Maybe I'm too fucked up to be a mother - I don't think I'm cut out for this, how could _we_ raise a child, Danny?”

“Colleen, you're not too fucked up - not at all. You've been through a lot of shit, yeah, but that doesn't mean you'll be a bad mother. It doesn't mean you'll mess that up. And I'm here, too, and I'm not going anywhere and maybe between the two of us we’ll do something right, okay?” His voice is soft and sure and she tucks her face against his shoulder because she still feels sick but a little less worried, a little less like everything is going wrong. A little more sure.

“One step at a time, okay? Just one thing at a time.” He says.

And it's enough, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts keep me going, so if anyone has something they want me to write or anything, just let me know and I'll get around to it at some point


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's dancing. that's all tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's 1k of unedited trash/fluff while I work on filling some prompts. I don't know what this is. You're getting it anyway.

“Colleen, I- I need some help.” Danny’s voice breaks the otherwise peaceful silence of the apartment, and Colleen looks up from her book.

He's standing in the door to the dojo, looking almost a little sheepish. He'd gotten back from work an hour ago, and had been a little anxious and off the whole time. He still looks like it now, too.

“What do you need?” Colleen asks, sitting up from where she'd been laying on the bed. She's not sure whether to be worried or not.

Danny looks down at the floor. “So there's this- this social thing, Ward says I have to go. Won't let me get out of it this time. It's - very formal, I guess. Meeting with some business partners, potential partners - you know, that sort of thing.” He pauses, finally looking back up at her. “And - well, and dancing. I haven't done any of that since I was a kid, I need to practice, and I was kind of wondering if you'd help?”

Colleen just stares at him for a second. (this was the last thing she expected to hear).

“Danny, I have no idea how to dance. I never learned anything like that. I don't really know how I could help,” she answers, finally.

“I can show you. Maybe teaching you would help me remember it better? I mean - you don't have to, if you don't want to-”

“Danny.” she cuts him off, trying not to smile at him because honestly, he's kind of a dork. “I'll help.”

He smiles, straightening up. “Thank you! Just - in the dojo, I guess?”

Colleen sets her book aside and gets up, following Danny out into the open space of the dojo, still a little unsure about how she can help. Dancing isn't really her thing - she can fight, but this is a whole other thing.

She stands in front of Danny, who looks just a little hesitant, brows furrowed. She almost laughs at him, just because he's kind of adorable, and also this still feels weird. She's in shorts and a tank top, and he's still wearing his suit with a messed up tie, and together they must make a pretty odd pair.

“So- uhm, give me your hand- no, wait-” he grabs her hand anyways, another hand on her waist, before he frowns and eventually gently guides her until she's got her arms resting loosely over his shoulders and around his neck.

“I don't think this is right- but, maybe?” he looks a little lost and a lot confused, and she can't help but smile at him, enjoying the feeling of him pressed up against her and his arms around her waist.

“Do you remember any of it?” Colleen asks, because he hasn't started moving yet.

“A little. My mom, she thought it was something I needed to know. Just - I'll guide you through it, slowly, and hopefully I'll manage to put the pieces together.” He says, giving her a little smile.

Danny gently guides her backwards, nearly tripping over her feet as she forgets to move them, so she waits till they've steadied before fixing her gaze down at their feet.

For a stumbly minute Danny tries to get the rhythm and the steps right, while Colleen carefully steps as he does, gripping him too tightly.

“Okay, I- think I know what I'm doing?” He says, gradually moving through it again, this time with only one odd step. Colleen loosens her grip a little and lets him guide her, moving in a what seems like a circle or square - or maybe it's supposed to be that, but they're still not all that steady with it.

After several more repetitions, Danny seems to be growing more confident, and leading with more confidence too, so Colleen takes her gaze off their feet and look up at him instead. She gives him a small smile (that he returns) as he adjusts their pace to something that seems closer to what it's supposed to be.

For a minute it seems like they've got it, moving smoothly, but then Colleen takes one misstep, and Danny steps into her, and before she realizes what's happened she ends up stumbling into him as he falls backwards onto the mats, dragging her with him before she can pull her arms away from.

“Shit,” she says, almost subconsciously, trying to readjust so she's not laying too much on him, but his arms are still firm around her waist so she gives up.

He's laughing, tugging her a bit closer. “Yeah, maybe I should just, not dance.”

“It'd probably help if you had a partner who knew what they were doing,” she points out, settling more comfortably on him since he doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get up.

“No, you did great,” Danny assures, quick to compliment her as she's noticed he tends to be.

He's warm underneath her, and still smiling, so she pushes forward a little bit and presses her lips to his in what she intended to be a quick kiss. Instead, he tugs her even closer and moves one hand to rest along her jaw and curl into her hair as he deepens the kiss.

Colleen lets out a little sigh as he pulls away, but he quickly sits up a bit more and draws her back in for an open mouthed kiss, noses bumping together as she shifts to get the right angle.

He sits up even more - and then he's turning them over so he's hovering half above her as he leans in to kiss her again. But he breaks it quickly, instead kissing her cheek, her jaw, her nose, peppering light kisses down her neck.

When he moves back up to her mouth again, she leans up and rests her forehead against his, wondering yet again how she was lucky enough to have Danny in her life.

He sighs gently, tugging her up and pulling her into more of a hug, resting his head against hers as she tucks her face against his neck and shoulder.

“Love you,” he mumbles against her hair as he runs his hands up and down her back.

Colleen smiles, pressing a quick kiss against his neck. “Love you, too, you dork.” She feels him laugh slightly against her, and she tucks herself closer against him and wraps her arms tightly around his chest. She's not sure if she ever wants to move from this spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......I blame my friend for this. She insisted. And I listened to shape of you the whole time writing this so it is what it is. 
> 
> really busy with life at the moment so I'll work on prompts as I have time. 
> 
> You guys are great!

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a prompt from someone who wanted me to put them in a situation where they talk about what they are. It's shit but hey, fluff. 
> 
> Throw some prompts my way!


End file.
